oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Making Friends with My Arm
Making Friends with My Arm is a master quest in the troll quest series that follows on from My Arm's Big Adventure. It was first announced during on 17 September 2016 and polled on 15 August 2018 as part of the Raise your hands for My Arm? poll. The quest will involve travelling with My Arm to Weiss, a troll town just north-east of Trollweiss Mountain, to establish relations with the ice trolls who were driven out of the mines of Keldagrim by the Wise Old Man many years ago. However, My Arm must first woo the troll maiden Snowflake and kill the Wise Old Man. Details Firemaking Boosts allowed: * Mining * Construction * Agility *It is beneficial to have a higher Agility level. *Completion of the following quests: **My Arm's Big Adventure ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau ****Druidic Ritual ***The Feud ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual **Swan Song ***One Small Favour ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village ***Garden of Tranquillity ****Creature of Fenkenstrain *****Priest in Peril *****The Restless Ghost **Cold War **Romeo & Juliet |items = *Bucket (obtainable during quest) *Rope (obtainable during quest) *Pickaxe (obtainable during quest) *Saw *Hammer *Bolt of cloth *5 mahogany planks *Cadava berry *Combat equipment (preferably Melee or Ranged) Recommended: *A teleport to Draynor Village *Access to fairy rings *Stamina potions *Trollheim teleports *A Varrock teleport |kills = *Don't Know What (Level 163) *Mother (level 198) }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: None. Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing, teleport method to Trollheim. Head to the Troll Stronghold, and speak to Burntmeat. He will tell you that an important visitor, Wolfbone, has arrived, and that they require your help. Agree to help them. Wolfbone comes from a place named Weiss, a troll town far north of the Stronghold, and wanted to meet with the mountain trolls to trade. Their leader, Mother, wants the mountain trolls to send an ambassador up to Weiss to teach their inventions while Wolfbone teaches theirs in the Stronghold. Burntmeat will tell you that they have chosen My Arm to be the ambassador for the mountain trolls, as he has travelled to distant lands (with you) before. Wolfbone will then show you the way to their town by sea, as climbing the mountains is too difficult. Take the stairs near Burntmeat, and climb the ladder north-west past Kob. You will see My Arm training Drunken Dwarf's Leg to take over his role as the herb patch caretaker. Talk to My Arm, and you will ask him to meet you by Larry's boat north-east of Rellekka. Head to Larry's boat. The quickest way to reach there is using the fairy ring code , and then running west. Talk to Larry and ask him if you could borrow his boat. A short cutscene will play, showing My Arm's arrival. Speak to Larry again, and you and My Arm will sail to Weiss. Troll Diplomacy Items required: Any pickaxe and rope (both obtainable during this part). Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing and stamina potions, a teleport to Draynor Village. After some time, you and My Arm will arrive just north of Weiss. As My Arm cannot climb the rockslide to reach Weiss, you must find a way to help him. Search the wrecked boat and obtain a rope and bronze pickaxe. Attempt to mine the cave entrace. After some dialogue, climb up the rockslides nearby (requiring 68 Agility, boosts usable), and use a rope on the tree. Next, climb the rope and cross the ledge. Lastly, climb the next rockslide and pass the fallen tree. Once you've reached the top, speak to Boulder. He will not let you in, as Weiss is a troll town and humans are unwelcome. Instead, go east of him and sneak in through the gap in the fence. You will enter an instanced version of the city with trolls throwing rocks at you, which will knock you out of the city if they hit you. Go south along the city's edge, then west. Once you reach a small alleyway, recover your run energy if necessary. Run along the western wall and zigzag to the east, while running north, until you reach the previously spotted hole in the ground to enter the mine. Once inside, DO NOT try to use the ramp. Quickly, go south through the narrow gap near the body of water. This gap acts as a checkpoint should you be knocked out again. Follow the path and swim through the water, again avoiding the thrown rocks. At the end will be the mine entrance that needs to be unblocked for My Arm to enter (requiring 72 Mining, boosts usable). However, before he can enter, a small path of stepping stones needs to be created in the water for My Arm to walk on, done by letting the trolls above throw rocks in the water. Once there is a long enough path (roughly five stones long), mine the rubble and let My Arm walk in. The trolls cease attacking and will take you to the city's leader — Mother, his bodyguard Don't Know What and his inventor assistant Odd Mushroom. He also has a daughter, Snowflake, with whom My Arm falls in love. Once Mother asks what My Arm has to offer to the trolls of Weiss, pick every chat option possible. Mother will be uninterested in any of the offerings My Arm has to make any business with Weiss, and he is adamant that trolls only need to be concerned about physical strength and prowess; he also wants his daughter to marry Don't Know What, who would inherit the throne once Mother dies. Having nothing to offer to Mother, you and My Arm leave the the hut. Outside, speak to My Arm, and pick every chat option once more. You will learn from Odd Mushroom that the trolls of Weiss once lived further south near Keldagrim, and was driven away by a then-young Wise Old Man. A plan is devised to let My Arm impress Mother by faking the killing of Wise Old Man, a long-time enemy of the Weiss trolls. The Wise "Dead" Man Items required: Hammer, saw, 5 mahogany planks, a bolt of cloth, cadava berries. Make way to Draynor Village where you will have to talk to the Wise Old Man. Ask him to help My Arm. He will initially refuse, as he is more of an adventurer than a family mediator; after reminding him of you saving his life during Swan Song, he will agree to help you. He will ask that you build a mahogany coffin and have the Apothecary brew a cadava potion that is suited for his age. The coffin can be built next to him, granting the player 715 Construction experience. Make your way to the Apothecary in Varrock, and have him make a reduced cadava potion. Return to the Wise Old Man and talk to him. He will then drink the potion and "die". Pick up the old man's coffin, and make your way back to Weiss, and speak to My Arm. My Arm will now offer the Wise Old Man's "corpse" to Mother, but he doubts its authenticity due to a lack of battle wounds. Odd Mushroom will attempt to persuade Mother to accept My Arm into the tribe and have Snowflake marry him, but Mother is still set in his ways, claiming that she needs to marry a proper troll like Don't Know What. Snowflake will then become enraged at Mother, telling him he shouldn't tell her how to think and love, and declaring her love for My Arm. He still insists that My Arm is not to be trusted. Suddenly, the Wise Old Man begins snoring. Odd Mushroom will claim that it is the remains of his magic escaping his body. The Wise Old Man will then break wind, convincing Mother that this is all a trick. He will then lock you, My Arm, Snowflake, a mortally wounded Odd Mushroom, and the now-awake Wise Old Man in a cell. Talk to Odd Mushroom. He will tell you that Mother has lit a Fire of Domination, which drastically increases his strength and prevents teleportation magic from working, indicating his intention to kill everyone. Odd Mushroom will instruct you to find his notes where he writes down his inventions, so that Snowflake can carry on with his inventions. Shortly afterwards, Odd Mushroom passes away from his wounds. Snowflake will then ask you to kill her father as revenge for killing Odd Mushroom. Patricide Items required: Combat equipment The Wise Old Man will break the cell door, and Don't Know What will attack. He uses ranged attacks that can hit through the player's protection prayers. He has 220 Hitpoints, and is very resistant to magic, so melee or ranged attacks are recommended. Even though Snowflake, My Arm and the Wise Old Man assist you in the fight, they will not do much damage. If players need to escape, they must use the smelly hole found within the cell. This will take them outside of Weiss right next to the boat. After defeating Don't Know What, you and the gang will have to fight Mother, who plans to kill Snowflake. Before fighting him, you must take a bucket next to the large barrel of water and extinguish the Fire of Domination, or else none of your attacks will hit. The fight is similar to Don't Know What's, in which he will launch boulders toward the player that can hit through protection prayers, and will occasionally pummel the player backwards. A New Leader Items required: Bucket After killing Mother, Snowflake will call all the trolls of Weiss and declare herself as the new leader of Weiss, with all of them in agreement, claiming she is much nicer than Mother. She will then ask you to perform the wedding ceremony for her and My Arm; they will say their vows, and you will pronounce them as husband and wife. They will then perform the ancient dance of love (which is following each other at the same time). Making Friends with My Arm - stepping up as leader.png|Snowflake declares herself the new leader of Weiss. Making Friends with My Arm - wedding.png|The wedding ceremony of Snowflake and My Arm. Making Friends with My Arm - ancient dance of love.png|The newlyweds performing the ancient dance of love. Making Friends with My Arm - Snowflake and My Arm forever.png|Snowflake and My Arm forever! After the ceremony, Snowflake will ask you to fetch some goat dung for her. Goat dung can be found in the north-east building. You will need a bucket to pick up the dung; you should still have it from the fight against Mother. If not, simply pick up another bucket next to the large barrel of water. Return to Snowflake, who will make two herb patches just west; one to grow goutweed, and one for you. She will then give you Odd Mushroom's Weiss fire notes, which contains the information required to light braziers. Read it, and speak to her once more. Congratulations! Quest complete! Optional post-quest reward - Players can return to Burntmeat and Wolfbone to inform them of the situation in Weiss, and to give Burntmeat the Weiss fire notes. As Burntmeat has felt that you dislike his burnt meat, he will have Wolfbone reward you instead. Humorously, Wolfbone gives you burnt meat as a reward, while Burntmeat eats the notes you gave him, much to your annoyance. Rewards Construction experience * Firemaking experience * Mining experience * Agility experience *Access to the Salt Mines *Ability to build fire pits *A new disease-free herb patch in Weiss (requires building the fire pit before use) *Ability to direct a teleport room portal to Troll Stronghold with a combination of salt }} Music unlocked *Barren Land - Unlocked outside Weiss *Troll Shuffle - Unlocked when attempting to sneak around Weiss *Lumbering - Unlocked when properly entering Weiss *Mother Ruckus - Unlocked during the fight with Mother *Snowflake & My Arm - Unlocked during Snowflake and My Arm's wedding ceremony Pre-release gallery Making Friends with My Arm teaser 1.jpg|Mod Ash shows My Arm's substitute for the Trollheim herb patch, Drunken dwarf's leg. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 2.jpg|Mod Ash shows My Arm arriving near Weiss. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 3.jpg|Mod Ash shows various screenshots from the quest. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 4.jpg|Mod Ash shows more screenshots from the quest. Making Friends with My Arm teaser 5.png|Mod Ash shows a particular cutscene from the quest. Trivia *While speaking to the Apothecary, and having the required cadava berry before he asks you for it, he will tell you "That's very clever. I hope you've got a real feeling of pride and satisfaction from that." This is a reference to controversy and backlash that arose from game developer implementing a micro-transaction system within the video game . *After killing Don't Know What, Squirrel runs to Mother, declaring "OLD MAN IN THE DUNGEON!" which is a reference to when a troll is released in the school and Professor Quirrell (notice the name similarity) bursts into the Great Hall yelling, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" *The ancient dance of love My Arm and Snowflake perform is a reference to how two players circle around one another when they follow each other.